los cuatro poderes
by juaneitor
Summary: es la historia de un chico japones que al llegar a la casa de kagome se cae en el pozo y conoce a inuyasha y a sus amigos y aome se enamora de el que pasara PROPIEDAD yo no soy el propietario de inuyasha solo lo tome prestado para hacer esta historia


oye mama cuanto falta para comer tengo hambre-dijo zudokato

ya no falta mucho-dijo mama

bueno yo me voy a correr por ahi-dijo zudokato

1 HORA DESPUES

que casa tan grande no se como no la note esta a una cuadra de casa voy a ver quien vive ahi-dijo zudokato

cuanta escalera-dijo zudokato

mi moneda se me cayo-dijo zudokato

que tanto gira-dijo zudokato

uau un pozo,vere cuantos huesos me rompo si me lanzo-dijo zudokato

de que me perdi donde estoy-dijo zudokato

bueno si camino encuentro algo-dijo zudokato

oye y tu quien eres?-dijo ?

soy zudokato y tu?-dijo zudokato

inuyasha-dijo inuyasha

y que haces aca bueno mejor dicho donde es aca-dijo zudokato

esto es japon-dijo inuyasha

aja si como no y donde estan los edificios y las casas y todo-dijo zudokato

que es un edificio?-dijo inuyasha

nada nada llevame a una ciudad o pueblo cercano-dijo zudokato

bueno-dijo inuyasha

MIENTRAS QUE CAMINABAN

y que son esas orejas de perro-dijo zudokato

que algun problema con ellas-dijo inuyasha

no-dijo zudokato

eres la primer persona que biene del presente y no se asusta tanto-dijo inuyasha

pasado donde me cai,yo solo queria romperme un hueso-dijo zudokato

aquel pozo en el que caiste te telestransporta a 500 años en el pasado me entendes y volviendo por ahi volves pero tenes que buscarlo por que paraste en cualquier lugar-dijo inuyasha

a bueno-dijo zudokato

uau no te lo tomas a mal ni te asustas eres diferente-dijo inuyasha

si,me dicen el que no tiene sentimientos-dijo zudokato

por que-dijo inuyasha

casi no me asusto,tengo 16 años y todavia no me enamoro,la felizidad no muchas veces me pasa ni la tristesa,me entendes-dijo zudokato

no mucho pero si tu familiar mas querido muere que harias-dijo inuyasha

bueno no es que no tenga sentimientos esque no los saco no lloro lloro por dentro,no muestro temor temo por dentro me entendes-dijo zudokato

no no te entiendo pero no importa por que ya llegamos-dijo inuyasha

INUYASHAAAAAAA-grito aome

que queres-dijo inuyasha

no estoy feliz-dijo aome

por que,por que tu postre demoniaco no me mato-dijo inuyasha

algo asi-dijo aome

que pasa-dijo zudokato

cuando yo cocine el postre este dijo que se le prendia fuego la boca bomito y se fue al bosque-dijo aome

y quien sos ademas-dijo aome

el es un chico se llama zudokato lo encontre bagando por ahi-dijo inuyasha

zudokato que significa-dijo aome

el cazador-dijo zudokato

quieres volver a tu casa-dijo aome

sabes que todos pueden pasar por ese pozo-dijo zudokato

no no todos-dijo aome

bueno mientras no sea estar con mi familia me quedo-dijo zudokato

que raro no quiere volver y no siente miedo-penso aome

bueno tienen aires acondicionados-dijo zudokato

no hay esto es 1497-dijo inuyasha

ah bueno con un abanico me conformo-dijo zudokato

aome donde te metiste-dijo ?

y este quien es un perrito-dijo zudokato

ey yo soy el perrito el es el mapachesito-dijo inuyasha

soy un zorro-dijo shippo

aha si como no-dijo inuyasha

callate torpe-dijo shippo

como sos chico no deberia enseñarte estas palabras pero me obligatste ****************************************************************-dijo inuyasha

uau es ultima palabrota no la conocia seginfica algo-dijo zudokato

************-dijo inuyasha

mmhhh-dijo zudokato

y que les gusta hacer aqui-dijo zudokato

matar demonios-dijo inuyasha

ok,por que no matamos 1-dijo zudokato

no te asusta ademas no tienes ningun poder-dijo aome

poder-pregunto zudokato

si por que shipo yo y inuyasha tenemos poderes para defenderlos-dijo aome

soy cinta negra tercer dan pensas que no tengo defensas-dijo zudokato

eso no basta para matar a un demonio-dijo inuyasha

alguien dijo matar demonios-dijo sango

y esta quien es-dijo zudokato

es sango es una exterminadora y su amigo es miroku-dijo aome

amigo jajajajajajaja amigo jajaja amigos ellos jaja-dijo inuyasha

mismo amigos ja-dijo shippo

mira es el-dijo un aldeano

que soy yo que soy hana ya se que soy hana-dijo zudokato

no seas creido-dijo miroku

el es-dijo una aldeana

callense escorias-dijo zudokato

tu eres el que paso por el pozo-dijo una aldeana

soy y que algun problema insecto-dijo zudokato

tu tienes los poderes de la fuerza-dijo un aldeano

ya se que estoy cuadrado pero de que hablan-dijo zudokato

es muy creido-dijo miroku

si ya se-dijo shippo

intenta romper esa roca de ahi-dijo un aldeano

ja todos saben que yo puedo romper esta piedra,bueno ahi voy UAUU-dijo zudokato

mi mano estupida piedra-dijo zudokato

creido-dijeron todos

ahora di "os invoco espiritus"y entonces intenta romper la piedra-dijo un aldeanos

si funciona te pago 50 yenes si no tu me debes 500 yenes-dijo zudokato

yo creo que es un trato justo-dijo inuyasha

uauu es cierto-dijo zudokato

me debes 50 yenes-dijo un aldeano

te debo un piñazo en la cara insecto-dijo zudokato

MAS TARDE

zudokato tenemos que decirte algo-dijo sango

ahi una perla que puede conceder un deseo o incrementar mucho los poderes de cualquier cosa-dijo aome

uauu la necesito para mis puños-dijo zudokato

no son para purificar esta tierra-dijo shippo

fraude-dijo zudokato

bueno y ahi un tipo malo que la quiere por poder el se llama naraku y es poderoso fuerte y tonto-dijo shippo

no importa por que yo y mis puños lo matamos facil-dijo zudokato

si como no-dijo inuyasha

no lo creo amigo tambien son armas registradas estos puños no creo que ninguno de ustedes sobreviva-dijo zudokato

enserio chequea esto-dijo inuyasha

UAAUUU que espadota-dijo zudokato

estoy aburrido matamos demonios-dijo miroku

sep por que no-dijo sango

mira a este UAAAUUUU que feo lo mato y termino con el sufrimiento de la jente-dijo zudokato

bueno como lo mato rapido o que sufra-dijo zudokato

que sufra-dijo inuyasha

inuyasha no seas asi-dijo aome

bueno,que sufra mucho-dijo inuyasha

mejor lo mato rapido-dijo zudokato

no quieres mejor informacion de tus poderes-dijo el demonio

de que hablas-dijo zudokato

mira no eres el unico con esos poderes hermano-dijo el demonio

ya deja la vos de mexicano y decime-dijo zudokato

ahi 4 personas ademas de ti que tienen poderes de cuarcion,veneno,fantasmas y sangre-dijo el demonio

ba no me importa muere-dijo zudokato

yo creo que debimos seguir escuchandolo-dijo sango

ba son pavadas de campesinos-dijo zudokato

y que hace aquella mujer curando al parecer magicamente a ese hombre-dijo aome

yo que se-dijo inuyasha

y tu quien sos-dijo miroku

quien yo me llamo rukushika un gusto-dijo rukushika

y usas magia curativa-dijo sango

magia curativa o no estos puños cada ves se hacen mas fuertes UAUUUU-dijo zudokato

y el debe tener poderes de fuerza no-dijo rukushika

como sabes-dijo inuyasha

viva el zudokato-dijo zudokato

facil el dios de la fuerza era muy creido el de la salud muy generoso el del veneno muy tonto y el de la sangre no se-dijo rukushika

entonces tu la curativa verdad-dijo sango

si-dijo rukushika

mmmhhhh me pregunto si podre llegar a mi codo con la lengua-dijo ?

y ese es el de veneno-dijo rukushika

si es facil notar-dijo zudokato

oye tu tienes poderes venenosos-dijo aome

que,que paso,de que me perdi,estoy confundido-dijo luke

tu tienes poderes de veneno sierto-dijo miroku

si por que-dijo luke

quieres ser un amigo y conseguir la perla de shikon-dijo inuyasha

que a no no puedo en primera por que no se lo que es una perla y en segunda por que soy amigo de un tipo como se llamaba nakaku algo asi-dijo luke

naraku entonces tendremos que matarte-dijo rukushika

muereeeeee-dijo inuyasha

no creo lluvia de acido-dijo luke

almenos sabe atacar-dijo aome

ahhh ahhhhh esto quema ahhhhhhh-dijo inuyasha

neblina venenosa-dijo luke

yo lo puedo matar si me pongo esta mascara-dijo sango

hiraikotsu-dijo sango

auchis eso duele son unos malditos los dejo con otra nube de veneno-dijo luke

escapo el maldito-dijo zudokato

si pero ahi algo que tengo que decriles me da miedo la oscuridad-dijo miroku

que por que lo dije-dijo miroku

zudokato-dijo aome

dime kato o zudo en mi barrio me decian el katoneitor no mentira me decian el cageitor,por que lo dije-dijo kato

ah y tambien cuando tenia que cuidar al caniche de mi tia me hice todas estas cicatrizes en la espalda-dijo kato

este gas no hace decir la verdad ahi que irnos de aqui-dijo inuyasha

kato me gustas-dijo aome

enserio uau-dijo kato

haber si seguimos en efecto aome eres la mejor y mas hermosa amiga que tengo-dijo inuyasha

enserio creo que seguimos con efecto-dijo aome

estamos curados-dijo inuyasha

maldito inuyasha-dijo aome

jajaja bueno seguimos buscando al retardado del veneno-dijo rukushika

ese nombre es muy largo te diremos ruku-dijo sango

bueno-dijo ruku

bueno ya vamos si escapo de vio ir a la guarida de naraku-dijeron todos

MIENTRAS QUE CAMINABAN

oye inuyasha por que llevas a aome en la espalda-dijo kato

sierto nose por que si sigo asi me da a dar una joroba mejor la suelto-dijo inuyasha

auch y ahora como voy-dijo aome

anda en kirara-dijo inuyasha

baja kirara-dijo sango

CUANDO LLEGARON A LA GUARIDA DE NARAKU

naraku ya estas aqui-dijo inuyasha

inuyasha y esos 2 que no conozco ni me los presentes por que van a morir-dijo naraku

en tus sueños VIENTO CORTANTE-grito inuyasha

ZASSSSS

maldicion es mas fuerte que antes-dijo naraku

kagura,kana,kohaku que gracioso todos sus nombres empiezan con k-dijo naraku

danza de las cuchillas-dijo kagura

uau estos tipos son duros pero no tanto como yo-dijo kato

no te creas son muy fuertes-dijo miroku

kohakuuuu no quiero pelear solo hablar-dijo sango

habla esta-dijo kohaku

KIRARA PROTEGIO A SANGO

kirara no-dijo sango

calma kirara,nadie se mete con kirara yo lo mato-dijo kato

noooooo-grito sango

me aorcas ya para-dijo kohaku

de eso se trata insecto insignificante-dijo kato

kato no por favor no el es mi hermano solo esta poseido-dijo sango

pero cuando lo suelte va a usar esa cadena y me degollara y luego de desollara para hacerse una campera con mi piel-dijo kato

no respiro-dijo kohaku

sueltalooooo-grito sango

no lo suelto por que me dijiste solo lo suelto por que quise-dijo kato

si te solte por pena-dijo kato

ahora andate antes de que te pege-dijo kato

mirate que ni senti cuando me aorcaste-dijo kohaku

VIENTO CORTANTE-grito inuyasha

te lo devuelvo-dijo kana

yo te lo devuelvo tambien-dijo inuyasha

BAKURIUHAAAAAA-grito inuyasha

creo que ya no puedo mas voy a intentar pararme no no puedo-dijo kana

huyamos-dijo naraku

si ojala pueda pararme-dijo kana

morite entonces-dijo naraku

CUANDO HUYERON

bueno me van a dejar vivir como lo hacen los tipos buenos o me van a matar-dijo kana

la segunda-dijo inuyasha

puedo yo tener el plazer-dijo kato

no-dijo inuyasha

no me maten-dijo kana

demasiado tarde-dijo inuyasha

tienes unas ultimas palabras-dijo sango

si mis palabras son-dijo kana

suficientes palabras muere-dijo inuyasha

KANA MURIO

no fue dificil-dijo sango

inuyasha tienes una herida ahi te la curo-dijo ruku

oka-dijo inuyasha

RATO DESPUES

ESTABA KATO MIRANDO SU REFLEJO EN EL AGUA

kato,mirar el reflejo del agua te recuerda algo por que a mi siempre lo hace-dijo aome

no solo me miro en el agua por que no hay espejos,mira lo guapo que soy-dijo kato

agh callate-dijo aome

por que el agua se vuelve roja-dijo miroku

haber-dijo kato

KATO BEBIO EL AGUA

esto es sangre y si se el sabor de la sangre-dijo kato

que asco-dijo ruku

sangre-dijo ?  
oiga señor podria correrse esque voy a recoger agua-dijo un aldeano

callate o te mato-dijo ?  
y ese quien es ese-dijo inuyasha

oye tipo no me gusta como me hablas asi que te voy a pegar-dijo el aldeano

no si no tienes sangre-dijo ?

sangre de que pavadas hablas-dijo un aldeano

EL TIPO LE QUITO TODA LA SANGRE DEL CUERPO

mirenlo es un demonio vamonos de aqui-dijeron los aldeanos

y tu quien eres-dijo inuyasha

yo soy kaji-dijo kajura

el que controla la sangre algun problema con eso idiotas estupidos retardados mentales-dijo kajura

no seas grosero-dijo kato

si no me dieran pena ya habria cortado su circulacion sanguinea y estarian muertos-dijo kajura

pena te doy pena-dijo kato

no dejalo dejalo calma calma esta bien-dijo inuyasha

tienes suerte de darme pena-dijo kajura

vamonos de aqui-dijo aome

no yo no me voy sin pelear-dijo kato

no ya para-dijo aome

jajaja eres valiente-dijo kajura

si no tienes sangre moriras enseguida-dijo kaji

no no morire si tu mueres primero ven aqui para que mis frias y muertas manos te golpeen y entonces las tuyas estaran muertas y estaras muerto-dijo kato

mala metafora pero entendi el punto-dijo kajura

bueno UAUUU muereteeeeeee-grito kato

no lo creo-dijo kajura

mi sangre-dijo kato

katoo no-dijo aome

uf uf sigo vivo apenas pero sigo vivo-dijo kato

y adonde se fue el tipo-dijo sango

quien sabe-dijo inuyasha

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

zzzzzzzzz-ronco luke

quien es ese durmiendo en el suelo-dijo ruku

es luke-dijo miroku

hola amigos lo estube pensando y no quiero estar con ese tonto casi no tenia cerebro-dijo luke

si el era el que no tenia cerebro-dijo sango

bueno les gusto mi gas de la verdad-dijo luke

no para nada-dijo aome

les gustaria un poco mas-dijo luke

noooooo-gritaron todos

ahi bueno-dijo luke

conocen al tipo de la sangre-dijo luke

si casi me mata-dijo kato

no quieren ir a matarlo-dijo luke

-se rieron todos

no ahi quien gane a ese tipo amenos que nos volvamos invisibles o un humo que haga que no nos vea y le arranquemos la cabeza-dijo inuyasha

inuyasha no eres tan listo verdad-dijo aome

oh claro luke claro-dijo inuyyasha

2 HORAS DESPUES

ahi que esconderse atras de esa piedra-dijo miroku

si-dijo inuyasha

ahi esta kaji miren parece que naraku esta arrodillado ante el-dijo sango

estupido naraku te dije que los mataras-dijo kaji

perdon señor esque no tuvimos fuerza suficiente para matarlos son mas fuertes que antes-dijo naraku

callate si quiero te mato-dijo kaji

no por favor no me mate mate a kagura o a kohaku pero a mi no-dijo naraku

solo cuando me cabrea-dijo kaji con una voz graciosa

uau naraku es su esclavo nunca lo crei-dijo miroku

bueno que tal si lo estudiamos despues de haberlos matado te parece-dijo kato

yo empiezo-dijo luke

humo humo-dijo inuyasha

no hagas eso-dijo sango

perdonis-dijo inuyasha

que es esto es veneno,maldicion-dijo kaji

seños por que no hace nada para salvarme-dijo naraku

vos morite si queres-dijo kaji

ahi maldicion no respiro-dijo naraku

voy a terminar con tu sufrimiento-dijo kaji

mi sangre no circula ah-dijo naraku

NARAKU MURIO

muestrate tu insignificante veneno no me hace ni cosquillas-dijo kaji

maldicioin y ahora que hacemos-dijo sango

tengo una idea como su poder con el sangre requiere unos segundos eso me dara tiempo suficiente de correr sin que me vea y atacarlo-dijo kato

no,te costara la vida-dijo aome

si algo me pasa shipo estara agarrado de mi espalda y si me muero el saltara de mi espalda usara algun hechizo magico lo cegara y por mientras ustedes le dan con todo lo que tienen hasta matarlo-dijo kato

este shippo por favor tiene que ser este shipo-dijo shipo

sep vale la pena sacrificar a algunos para salvar a muchos-dijo kato

yo estoy de acuerdo-dijo miroku

quieres que muera-dijo aome

piensenlo que prefieren que muera 1 o todo un mundo,no hay nada que lo detenga-dijo miroku

bueno estoy de acuerdo con miroku-dijo sango

yo creo que tambien-dijo inuyasha

si eso me ayuda a ayudarles a ganar me anoto-dijo shipo

pero pero no-dijo aome

si ahi que hacerlo-dijo ruku

yo tambien estoy a favor-dijo luke

bueno hagamoslo-dijo aome

presentate donde quiera que estes infeliz-dijo kaji

bueno ahi voy-dijo kato

kato,te amo-dijo aome

si,piensas que yo no-dijo kato

KATO BESO A AOME

bueno ahora si no hay arrepentimientos voy-dijo kato

ahi vamos-dijo shipo

no me interesa-dijo kato

eh quien esta ahi-dijo kaji

aqui estoy kaji zudokato llamame kato o el katoneitor-dijo kato

ah tu de nuevo,esta ves no te voy a perdonar y menos por que lanzaste ese veneno a la cara-dijo kaji

yo no fui fue luke-dijo kato

nunca confie en el-dijo kaji

muereteeeeee-grito kato

insisto en que mueras tu-dijo kaji

me equivoque es instantaneo agh-dijo kato

tus ultimas palabras-dijo kaji

si tengo unas-dijo kato

suficientes palabras muere-dijo kaji

KATO MURIO

es mi turno fuego magico-dijo shippo

ah que es esto mis ojos mis hermosos y sangrientos ojos-dijo kaji

ahora todos-dijo inuyasha

viento cortanteeeeeee-grito inuyasha

hiraikotsu-grito sango

agujerooo negro-grito miroku

flecha sagrada-grito aome

fuego magico-grito shippo

son unos **************** eso son unos ********** eso significa *********** entendieron-dijo kaji

no me mataron-dijo kaji

hora de usar una tecnica muy avanzada-dijo kaji

cual-dijo inuyasha

pagando medio litro de sangre puedo invocar a un guerrero de sangre-dijo kaji

guerrero de sangre,conque asi se siente perder tu sangre-dijo kaji

ahi,esos guerreros de sangre son fuertes-dijo sango

voy a dar 2 litros de sangre mas-dijo kaji

maldicion son fuertes-dijo miroku

tengo un plan solo provoquen a kaji-dijo aome

provocarlo y eso deque sirve-dijo inuyasha

ya van a ver-dijo aome

oye eres un tarado y no tienes fuerza-dijo miroku

ma maldi mal nisiquiera me puedo mantener de pie malditos-dijo kaji

ahi vo voy a dar otros medio li litro-dijo kaji

maldicion son fuertes son muy fuertes no puedo moverme muy bien-dijo miroku

oye eres debil,guerrero de sangre intento molestarlo para morirse por falta de sangre-dijo inuyasha

tengo 2 amigos uno es mi puño se llama pudre y el otro te pudrete-dijo el guerrero de sangre

ahhhhhh tarado viento cortante-dijo inuyasha

guer gue gue guerrero de sangre dono medio litro de sangre mas-dijo kaji

no puedo mas done 3 litros de sangre-dijo kaji

que no no no quiero donar 3 litros-dijo kaji

agh estoy muerto-dijo kaji

KAJI MURIO POR FALTA DE SANGRE

si el muere nosotros tambien-dijo el guerrero de sangre

eso te ganas por ser un estupido-dijo inuyasha

por queeee era tan guapo y tan creido-dijo aome

creo que puedo revivirlo-dijo ruku

que,enserio-dijo aome

si pero necesita una persona como tributo-dijo ruku

todos sabemos a quien-dijeron todos

TODOS MIRARON CON UNA RISA DIABOLICA A SHIPPO

por que me miran con una sonrisa diabolica-dijo shippo

SHIPO SE TRIBUTO (A LA FUERZA) Y RENACIERON A KATO

si dios ya se que mate a mi hermano pero eso no significa que no pueda entrar al cielo que estoy vivo-dijo kato

esta vivooooooooo-grito aome

y shipo-dijo kato

digamos que se tropezo y se rompio el craneo y desaparecio de la fas de la tierra-dijo ruku

de todas maneras no me interesa-dijo kato

gracias a vosotros por salvarme-dijo ?

em si si y vos sos-dijo inuyasha

soy el oraculo-dijo el oraculo

y como me salvaron les puedo conseder un deseo a cada uno-dijo el oraculo

yo deseo una caja-dijo luke

genial desperdisiamos 1 deseo-dijo inuyasha

yo deseo ser la mejor curandera del mundo y sus alrededores y poder hacer cosas asi como renacer personas sin nada a cambio y cosas asi-dijo ruku

bueno-dijo el oraculo

creo que puedo renacer a shipo ahora-dijo ruku

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-gritaron todos

bueno-dijo ruku

yo deseo ser mas creido que nunca-dijo kato

hola nenes inferiores a el katoneitor-dijo kato

oye kato-dijo aome

el katoneitor-dijo kato

yo deseo un hiraikotsu super poderoso-dijo sango

yo deseo una caja mas grande que la de luke-dijo miroku

yo nada tengo una idea-dijo inuyasha

lo siento no hay devoluciones bye-dijo el oraculo

que bien-dijeron todos

15 AÑOS DESPUES

kato y aome se casaron y tuvieron 2 hijos

como kohaku no estaba al control de naraku sango se fue a criarlo hasta los 18 años luego nadie lo sabe

miroku decidio no casarse no trabajar etc y termino viviendo en su caja

ruku se volvio medica y se caso con luke con 1 hijo y ruku le enseño a luke todo lo que sabe como una escuela

inuyasha desaparecio 10 años despues de que aparecio el oraculo

shipo como saben murio y nadie lo quizo revivir

FIN


End file.
